project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Soar
Soar è una canzone di Hatsune Miku che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, scritto e prodotto da minato. E 'disponibile solo in Edit Mode. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=言葉はいつも想いを伝えきれなくて もどかしい 自分に嘘をついたって何も変わらない　そうでしょ？ 確かなモノなどこの世に無いと言うけど　本当は 心に強く響く音がある君なら大丈夫 過去に背を向けて未来へと羽ばたく 空を見上げながら　地を蹴り上げて 光射すセカイを感じて 今以上高く飛べたなら 理論なんて超えて行くから 胸焦がして刻む鼓動を高鳴らせて 引き合う何かを隠して傷つく事を　避けてた でも今は遠く離れた君の気持ちも　わかるんだ 繰り返す始まりと終わりの中を 爆音で翔れば　呼吸が止まる 閉ざされたセカイへの鍵は きっと誰もが手にしてるよ 奇跡なんて信じなくても 自分の手でドアを開けば何かが変わる Fly away to the sky Fly away to the sky, run forever 光射すセカイを感じて 今以上高く飛べたなら 理論なんて超えて行くから 胸焦がして刻む鼓動が高鳴る 手を伸ばして掴み取れ 向かい風さえも切り裂いて 空の青さに飲まれぬように 胸焦がして刻む鼓動よ　君に届け|-|Romaji=kotoba wa itsumo omoi o tsutaekirenakute modokashii jibun ni uso o tsuitatte nanimo kawaranai sou desho? tashikana mono nado konoyo ni nai toiu kedo hontou wa kokoro ni tsuyoku hibiku oto ga aru kimi nara daijoubu kako ni se o mukete mirai e to habataku sora o miagenagara chi o keriagete hikari sasu sekai o kanjite ima ijou takaku tobeta nara riron nante koete yuku kara mune kogashite kizamu kodou o takanarasete hikiau nanika o kakushite kizutsuku koto o saketeta demo ima wa tooku hanareta kimi no kimochi mo wakarunda kurikaesu hajimari to owari no naka o bakuon de kakereba kokyuu ga tomaru tozasareta sekai e no kagi wa kitto daremo ga te ni shiteru yo kiseki nante shinjinakute mo jibun no te de DOOR o hirakeba nanika ga kawaru Fly away to the sky Fly away to the sky, run forever hikari sasu sekai o kanjite ima ijou takaku tobeta nara riron nante koete yuku kara mune kogashite kizamu kodou ga takanaru te o nobashite tsukami tore mukaikaze sae mo kirisaite sora no ao sa ni nomarenu youni mune kogashite kizamu kodou yo kimi ni todoke|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Hinamawari' Words are never enough to convey all of my feelings it's so irritating Lying to myself won't help change anything isn't that right? It is said that there is nothing certain in this world but the truth is There is a sound echoing with an intense force in your heart, so I know you will be all right I will turn my back to the past and flap my wings toward the future Looking up at the sky and kicking the earth to give me momentum If I could feel the world where the light shines And fly higher than I am now I will surpass all reasoning So let my scorching heartbeats throb wildly to carve into me the time I'm alive I've been trying to avoid hurting you by hiding the something that's pulling us together But now that we are so far apart I can understand how you feel I stop breathing the moment I soar with the roaring sound Amidst the ever repeating beginning and ending I know for a fact that everyone has the key To the closed world Even if I don't believe in the so-called miracle I just need to open the door with my own hands, and something will change Fly away to the sky Fly away to the sky, run forever If I could feel the world where the light shines And fly higher than I am now I will surpass all reasoning My scorching heartbeats is throbbing wildly, carving into me the time I'm alive I will seize it with my stretched out hands And cut through everything in my way, be it a wind blowing against me Let my scorching heartbeats carving into me the time I'm alive reach you So that I won't be swept away in the blue of the sky Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2008